


CowWitch

by archneed413



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Inspired By Tumblr, Wild West, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29759835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archneed413/pseuds/archneed413
Summary: Nova had kept her secret from her town for years, only having to move a couple times in the past. but when a newcomer is accused of witchcraft, will she stand by like always or risk everything to save him?





	1. Chapter 1

it was difficult, keeping her secrets from her home town and lying about her true identity to the people shed grown to love. but god, did moments like this make it worth it. her long, dark brown hair whipping behind her in the wind, her apprentice's arms around her waist to avoid tipping over the broom they rode on... if she believed in heaven, shed say this moment came close to it.   
"Nova..." her apprentice mumbled nervously, "when can we practice magic?"   
"when you stop being afraid of flying", Nova teased. all the same, she headed downwards, just a couple miles from the small town they called home.   
Marble was the first off the second their feet touched the ground, and Nova chuckled to herself, taking her time while the younger recovered from their flight.   
flying was fun- no one doubted that- but she must admit, riding her horse was far more comfortable.   
"hows my wand doing?" Marble asked, wasting no time getting to the point.   
Nova mindlessly took out her own wand and handed it to her, this had become routine ever since her wooden wand began sprouting a twig. soon the twig would grow into a brand new wand, which would be given to Marble, as was custom between mentor and apprentice.   
Marble giggled to herself, gently flicking the small leaf that had grown on the twig. "leaves are rare right? that must mean I'm gonna be a powerful witch some day!"   
Nova didnt reply, the little one really didnt need the ego boost. she simply took her wand back. "we should be practicing, dear Marble. now where did we leave off? ah, electric type spells." Nova answered herself before Marble got the chance.   
Nova pointed the wand at a nearby bush, making sure Marble was watching. "do you remember the incantation?"   
"oh course! _fungus celer._ er, _fungur celer"_   
_"*fulgur* celer,"_ Nova corrected sharply. "that kind of fumble could cost you dearly in battle."   
Marble apologized quickly, seeming genuinely apologetic, and to her credit the rest of the night went rather smoothly. by the time the moon was setting, the poor bush had been reduced to ashes.   
Nova carelessly tossed a rounded glass bottle at what used to be the bush, letting it shatter, and for the pale red liquid inside to seep into the ground.   
"is there no better use for a healing potion than shrubbery for target practice?" Marble asked, watching the bush slowly begin to grow again. itd be more than ready by tomorrow night, just as it always was.   
"like anyone would let us help them with potions..." Nova couldn't keep a hint of bitterness from her voice as she hopped back onto her broom, waiting for Marble to follow.  
Marble knew better than to call her mentor out on it, instead opting to jump on behind her silently.   
while they were flying back to town, Nova stopped quite suddenly not too far above it.   
"whats-" Marble began, but Nova shushed her by pointing a finger at a horse grazing by the bar. an unfamiliar horse.   
Novas expression had turned sour at the sight. "newcomers. they best just be passing through."   
Marble didnt say anything, but she couldnt help but notice that the horse wasnt wearing a saddle. it was here to stay. 

*** 

they had returned to their respective homes with a mere hour to spare. had Nova been smarter, shed make some snide remark about how short the nights were this time of year. but alas, all shed ever known was the season of summer.   
the witch knelt down to pet her awaiting horse, which of course wasnt a horse at all. much like how Nova was a witch by night, Sweetie took the form of a cat after dark. once day came, itd resume its horse form, and no suspicion would be raised. well, it was a little suspicious that she kept her horse inside her home, but Willis-down-the-street did the same, though in the fairness, he was a bit horse crazy.  
Nova knew she was unbelievably lucky to have a shapeshifter as a familiar, and were she in a coven, she was sure they'd all be ridiculously jealous. unfortunately, the only witch she knew was Marble. or at least, currently knew.   
Nova stood back up, awful memories of her friends being tossed off cliffs or drowned in a river flowing back to her all at once. it's why she had to be careful.   
suddenly reinvigorated with the familiar feeling of paranoia, Nova began switching from her robes to his slacks and poncho. he was putting his hair in a ponytail when a knock at the door interrupted him. it was pretty early for neighbors coming over, something must be up. probably the newcomer, he figured, casually tossing on his hat as he opened the door.   
standing before him was Deputy Oliver Higgins, a big, bright smile on his face as usual.   
"howdy, Nova! nice mornin, innit ?   
"what's the trouble, Deputy?"   
"trouble? I cant just be stoppin to say hi to my good friend who just so happens to be the best dueller in town?"   
Nova raised an eyebrow. "you want me to duel someone?"   
Oliver chuckled nervously, patting Novas shoulder in an awkwardly friendly manner. "shoot, Nova. you always could read me like a book. here, why dont we have some breakfast and I'll tell the situation?"   
Nova nodded and headed back inside to grab his horse, not bothering to close his door. Oliver had been inside plenty of times, and Nova was good at keeping his secrets.   
Sweetie neighed softly, obediently ducking its head as it was led through the small doorframe. Oliver helpfully handed Nova its saddle as they stepped out.   
"I'm sure you know tons about horse training, givin how obedient yours is," Oliver noted. "why dont you ever join Willis in his lessons to the kiddos?"   
Nova faked a shudder as he fastened the saddle. "I can tolerate kids, but teaching them? no thanks !"   
truthfully, Nova didnt know jack about horses. were Sweetie not his familiar he had no doubt itd have run off by now. still, Oliver bought the excuse. he was always so trusting, and that's what made him a great Deputy. it's also what'll make him a god awful Sheriff one day.   
Oliver got on his own horse, needing to harshly dig his heels into its side to get it going.   
"so," Nova asked as they trotted towards breakfast. "whatd the newcomer do?"   
"well," Oliver began, before stopping suddenly and frowning. "how'd you know about the newcomer?"   
Nova forced a lighthearted chuckle through his rising panic. "like you said, I can read you like a book."   
Oliver nervously scratched the back of his head, elbow awkwardly bumping his hat. "dang, am I really that easy to read?"   
Nova suppressed a sigh at the close call. so relieved he was, they he completely missed what the Deputy said next. "sorry, what was that?"   
Oliver repeated himself a little louder, assuming he wasnt heard over the clopping of hooves. "I said, you're right about the newcomer causing trouble. see... Sheriff Claud has reason to believe hes a witch." 


	2. Chapter 2

"a witch ? around here..." he muttered in fake disbelief. "what makes the Sheriff think that?"   
"well..." Oliver began, hastily shoving his finished plate out of his way. "to begin with, his horse is black, a clear sign of familiars ! and, he mentioned going on swims back where he lived, a feat only a witch could preform. all of this not mentioning his dark, thick clothing. any human would be suffocating in those ! well, unless he travelled at night. which. i shouldnt have to mention, is clear witch activity."   
Nova nodded along seriously, desperately trying not to burst into laughter. everything he said was superstitious nonsense, the poor 'witch' was probably being accused for nothing.   
"I'll take a look around his room," Nova announced, "make sure this isnt a needless witchhunt. I've seen a few too many of those." Nova started to get up to do exactly that, assuming the deputy would pay for the meal. but, he was stopped by the very same deputy grabbing his arm.   
"dont bother, we have all the evidence we need. I know how you feel about these things but..." he sighed, glancing around nervously. "I neglected to mention somethin, I didnt wanna scare you off from a duel. please, sit back down."   
Nova glanced at the desperation planted clearly on Oliver's face, and hesitantly decided to do as ordered.   
"thank you. look..." Oliver reached into his pocket, and brought out a folded cloth. after another worrisome glance, he unfolded it, revealing dark runes burnt into it, and a small vial with just a few drops of a green liquid.   
Nova recognized the potion immediately as one that granted invisibility, but the runes were foreign.   
"the innkeeper, Selma, found these after searching his room earlier. it was floating half-spilt where her table used to be."   
Oliver folded back up the vial and pocketed it.   
"thats... witchcraft alright," Nova muttered, sounding defeated. looks like he had no choice but to duel him now.   
"normally wed burn him at the stake but, you know how low on wood we are... you're our best chance at keeping this town safe, Nova."   
Nova sighed, standing back up. "this is more serious than I thought. I'll tell him to prepare himself. you have my word, deputy, thisll be dealt with."   
Oliver grinned up at him. "if it's in your hands, I can consider the matter solved !" 

*** 

Nova's head was spinning as he rode Sweetie toward the inn as fast as he could manage. what kind of witch would be that _sloppy_? and now this idiot was going to be killed at Novas own hand. a witch killing a witch. maybe it was for the best he could never form a coven, for they'd surely kick him out for this.   
Sweetie stopped suddenly just before the inn, nearly knocking off Nova in the process. it gave an apologetic whinny as he got off.   
Nova headed inside, quickly greeted by Selma. "Nova!" she greeted, nervousness in her voice but warm and welcoming all the same. "I guess you're looking for Jasper, huh?"   
"if that's the name of the newcomer in town, I guess I am."   
"hes in his room, hasn't left except once, about an hour before dawn... um, that's room 24!"   
Nova thanked her kindly for the help before walking down the hallway to find the room. upon finding it, he hesitated for just a moment, his hand on the doorknob, before opening it and heading in. it was unlocked.   
within the room he spotted a surprisingly young man, older than Marble but not by all that much. he wore obvious witches robes, and had messy silver hair that came with practicing strong magic.  
he seemed enamoured by the book he was reading, but jumped and looked over when the door opened.   
"Jasper, I take it?" Nova asked, closing the door behind him.   
"I assume you're the one here to kill me, hm? after stealing my potions and all, guess your _p_ _roof_ comes before privacy..." his accent was a little off, still southern but in a dialect Nova didnt recognize. though, that was hardly the most suprising thing about what hed said.   
"so, you're just going to admit it? are you overconfident or just stupid?" Nova spat. it was hard to feel any kind of sympathy for someone who didnt even try to hide it.   
"aw, cant it be both?" Jasper teased, putting his book down. "see, I'm here to spread a message, bout how witches ain't all that much to fear. cant very well do that if I'm in the shadows now can i?"   
he took Novas stunned silence as a reason to keep talking. "how bout you be my first student, sir... well I didn't quite catch your name. see, I could read your mind or some other spooky stuff to find out, but i wont, because thatd be rude. see how polite I'm bein?"   
Nova dug the back of his palm into his eye, completely taken aback by this turn of events. "Jasper, I came here to challenge you to a duel. I get you ain't from around here but I'm sure you understand that being a witch is a killable offense!"   
"well a duel ain't as bad as a witchhunt," Jasper mused, "and you've stayed here to talk to me without killing me yet, so clearly I'm doin somethin right!"   
"that's cuz I ain't human myself, dingus !" Nova hissed, instinctively checking to see if anyone else was around to hear. "and you're dang lucky the deputy sent me after you, or youd be at the receiving end of my pistol by now!"   
Jasper tilted his head curiously. "the deputy sent a witch after me? why'd he do that?"   
"well they dont _know_ I'm a witch, because I have the decency not to parade around telling people!"   
Jasper stood up, suddenly seeming way too comfortable after Novas confession. "and that's the problem, innit ? having to keep it a secret ? dont you wish that wasnt the case ? ain't you tired of switching towns to avoid being killed, tired of watchin others reach less fortunate fates? sir my teachings dont come from nothing! heck, my home town-"   
"will you pipe down- someone will hear you!" Nova gave another paranoid glance around the room.   
Jasper sighed, clearly annoyed, but lowered his voice all the same. "and that's the problem! you're a witch, you should understand where I'm comin from. you're in the unique position to kill me or _help me!"_ in his desperation he had grabbed onto the front of Novas shirt.   
Nova glared at him harshly until he hastily let go. "I ain't doin none of that, Jasper. but I can promise you a fair duel, tomorrow at high noon. try not to look like such an obvious witch when you're there."   
Nova turned to leave, only briefly interrupted by a somewhat giddy Jasper.   
"whatever you say, sir No-va!" 


	3. Chapter 3

"do you think _I_ could learn to read minds?" Marble asked excitedly as they landed near their usual practice spot for the night.   
"I dont even know how to do that," Nova admitted, easily smashing Marbles short lived dream "and it's an awful skill to learn. besides, you're missing the point."   
"so some witch has to die, big deal!" Marble stated carelessly. "witches die every day."  
"not by my hand!" Nova lamented over how young Marble was. it was more apparent tonight than any other, she simply couldnt understand what a big deal tomorrow was gonna be. even if Jasper deserved it, a witch killed by another's hand was a huge taboo among covens.   
"but were not even in a coven!" Marble had explained, conveniently ignoring the way Nova winced at the words. it was a sore subject for her.   
the area had gone quiet for a while, what with Nova stuck in her own thoughts, and Marble sensing shed struck a cord.   
"whatever," Nova shook her head in a futile attempt to clear it. "where'd we leave off last night?"   
before Marble could remember an answer, they were both interrupted by feet hitting the floor hard near them. Nova twirled around to find Jasper, his robes still blowing in the faltering breeze hed created.   
Nova opened her mouth, likely to rudely ask Jasper what he thought he was doing here, but was immediately interrupted by a rather shocked Marble.   
"did you fly here... without a broom?"   
Jasper chuckled, waving his hand dismissively. "hardly a feat for an experienced witch such as myself."  
"how did you know we were here??" Nova half-shouted, tired of being interrupted.  
Jasper seemed to ponder over the question for a moment. "i guess you could say i... read it," he gave a mischievous grin. "I'm guessing your next question in _why_ I'm here, hm? well, shouldnt I get to know the man who's going to kill me tomorrow? or... woman by night, is it?"   
Nova ignored Jaspers questions entirely. "I dont care why youre here, i just know that i want you out! having such an obvious witch near us is practically a beacon for-"   
"for what, being killed for being a witch? yes thatd just be awful, wouldnt it..." Jaspers eyes glanced over to Marble. "and this must be your lovely apprentice! she seems much more eager to see me than you,"   
Marble giggled excitedly, walking up to him. "can you teach me the... mind reading thing? and how to fly without a broom!"   
Jasper feined a dramatic sigh. "oh I wish I could, but... some skills can only be learned if you're willing to don silver hair and I take it you're the type to hide like cowards from a witch hunting glare." there was unmistakable malice in his voice that went unnoticed by Marble.   
"sounds to me like you're trying to spread propoganda," Nova snarled, making it clear once again what she thought of Jaspers ideas.   
"well maybe, it might just be, that I'm not quite fond of dropping dead tomorrow!" he hissed back. "maybe, just like anyone else, I'm terrified of death, and I'm here to appeal to your humanity, hm?"  
Nova rolled her eyes, clearly believing none of that. "bang-up job so far, Jasper."  
"Nova..." this time, the desperate plea came from Marble. "maybe... we should listen to him. I mean, it's kind of lame that we have to limit our magic to what wont make us an obvious target. and! if you didnt kill him... three would be enough to start a coven."   
Jaspers eyes widened at the idea. "you're not- oh I guess that would make sense. well... that's, terribly awkward, but I'm already in a coven. though I suppose if you let me live i-"   
"I'm not going to goin a coven that shares the same warped ideals as you!" Nova interrupted. "ideals that, need I remind you, would _never_ work, and would succeed only in getting the _both_ of us killed instead of just _you!!"_   
Jasper narrowed his eyes at the accusation, seeming quite put off by it. "I'll have you know, Nova, my ideas have already been implemented in several towns. I'm not asking you to risk your life for me, I'm asking you to save my life and help unify a cause that already exists."   
Nova glanced away for a moment. this was certainly news to her. "where..." she hesitated, then continued her question. there was hardly any going back now. "what towns have they been implemented in?" 

*** 

Sheriff Claud was staring up at the huge clock that sat in the middle of town. they were just a few minutes from noon. "cant believe were letting a duel decide the fate of a witch," he sneered.   
"n-not just any duel! best dueler in town, right Nova?"   
Nova didnt reply, a bit lost in his thoughts as he kept his eye out for Jasper. instead, all he found was Marble within the slowly gathering crowd. she gave a somewhat nervous wave.   
Oliver glanced between Marble and Nova for a moment. "Nova, this is hardly the chance to get distracted by pretty ladies," he teased.   
Nova rolled his eyes. "I'm suprised he isnt here by now."   
"who else but a witch to break their word," Claud spat.   
Oliver worried the hem of his shirt, clearly too nervous to make coherent conversation, but also awkward enough to be uncomfortable with the tense silence.   
"you look more wrecked over this than me," Nova noted with a hint of amusement. "and _im_ the one actually dueling"   
Oliver chuckled, briefly glancing at Claud to catch his reaction. he seemed disinterested. "well, I mean... as far as I know, this is the first time anyone dueled against a witch. I just hope it goes well!"   
"for a good reason, perhaps," Claud theorized ominously, only continuing once both gave him a curious glance. "maybe hell use his magic to be a better dueler."   
Oliver forced an unconcerned _'pshhh!'._ "no ones a better dueler than Nova here, magic or naw!"   
Claud spared Nova a long glance with a suspicious gaze. Nova couldve gotten as nervous as Oliver under that gaze long enough, no wonder he was always such a wreck. luckily, he was saved by the ringing of the bell above.   
Claud opened his mouth to say something about Jasper being late, when all at once the sand in the area began to spin around, growing to the size of a small building with an impenetrable wall of sand. then, just as quickly as it began, the dust settled revealing the witch in question.   
Nova had to stop himself from rolling his eyes at the drama queen. still, it seemed to have the desired effect- the crowd murmured loudly amongst themselves, easily attracting the attention of anyone who originally wanted to skip the duel.   
Nova felt himself shoved into the middle of it by Claud. "on with it, partner!"  
Nova stumbled to a halt a good few feet away from Jasper. with a smooth motion, he got out his pistol, fully aware of the eyes of the whole town on them.   
even from a distance, Jasper's overconfident grin was visible as he pulled out his wand with a dramatic flourish.   
the moments waiting for the clock to finish its twelfth ring was perhaps the tensest of his life. itd just barely finished echoing within the town when Nova fired, the gunshot creating an echo of it's own.   
just as planned, the bullet was stopped halfway, hovering in the air, before falling the ground.   
feigning surprise and panic, Nova shot off several others, still leaving himself wide open. some got uncomfortably close, but they were all stopped, and soon Nova was out of bullets, all of them on the ground between them both.   
their little audience seem freaked at the realization, a few attempting to abscond.   
but of course, mot one made it out. Jasper pointed his wand to the sky and a large bubble seeped out of it. within seconds the bubble surrounded him, Nova, and anyone unlucky enough to be caught watching them. which, unfortunately for them, was the whole town. they had an audience, and as far as anyone could tell Nova was free of suspicion. hed shot to kill, after all.   
just as planned, this was just the stage Jasper needed. with a gush of wind Nova was shoved back into the crowd beside Oliver and Claud. hes served his purpose.   
"seems like yall wont be leaving for a while!" Jasper began. "so why dont yalls listen up."


End file.
